Krein Rah
Active |identity = |citizenship = Chrononian |sexuality = |marital status = |occupation = Jedi Master |education = |species = Star Lord |gender = Male |height = 325cm (10'8") |weight = 355kg (785 Ibs) |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |unusual features = Gain Greater Muscle Desnity & Size while being empowered by the sun and stars, manipulation of heat, plasma and light, soul radiates of pure light |origin = |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = Magnolia, Skyrim |creator = |first = }} Krein Rah (Aedrican: , "Kre-in Rah", Lit: "Sun God") was an ancient male Star Lord, and a Jedi Master of the Aedra Order. He was considered to been the most powerful Star Lord to had ever existed in both the past and future in Chronon's history. Born with a special Affinity with the light, sun and stars themselves, Krein is viewed as the True Lord of the Stars as his very soul was radiating the heat rays of the stars themselves. He was able to conjure and manifest a ball of plasma and radiation to form virtually a miniture star during the Great War against the Daedric Order. Krien like all Star Lords, was born as a typical chrononian child on the continent of Tamriel. To a noble family, Krien once went by the name of Khan. Raised to be a noble individual, he was taught the ways of nobility. However, as a second child, he was mistreated by his older brother, who depised him for being the more loved one. Getting beatened, Krien indirectly killed his brother by shoving him into their manion's wall, causing it collapse and the brother falling three story high. His parents soon despised him, and disowned him and had him exiled out of the town of Magnolia. Alone, he soon grew in the wild, where he would secure a safe haven of travelers who were being tormented by a group of undead beings. Despite having no combat expierencem, he was able to help the people, and began to live with them. Powers & Abilities Powers Star Lord Physiology: Krien was an Chrononian who was able to evolve into a Star Lord for reasons yet to be explored. Considered the greatest and most powerful of any Star Lord known to history, he possessed immense physical conditions beyond what is able in any Star Lord, and could perform physical activities for longer periods of time, requiring no food, water of rest. He became a Star Lord after he suceeded in liberating a town of Daedric worshippers who forced the townsfolk to their will. *'Solar Empowerment': As a Star Lord, Krien was able to to be empowered by solar light and the stars. However, he gained the physical attributes that many will call him a god incarnated into the physical world. His physical conditioning being enhanced beyond what is seen in any Star Lord, said to even rival or surpass the Daedric Lord Miraak. **'Immense Strength': Krien while empowered, wilided such strength he was able to easily slice into a Daedric Lord with such easeness with the Divine axe Vahdin. His strength alone allowed him to wield the weapons of the Chrononian giants. His muscular density also enhanching, granting the highest possible durability and muscular harness, that even other Daedric Lords was only able to have their weapons dig into him by 20cm of the skin. As the sun goes higher in the sky of any planet, he'd gained increased physical powress to the point it be near-limitless, allowing him to enter a league beyond anything seen on Chronon. **'Heat Generation': His soul has been said to been the reflection of a star, thus he releases uncontrollable amounts of heat from his body. It was said the heat he produced were so hot, it was able to melt metal, armour, weapons and materials in a minute. To counter this power, the Aedra Akatosh gifted him the Divine Axe, Krein Vahdin to absorb his heat. **'Light Soul': Gaining the immense power from the star, Krein would also possess a incredibly powerful and potent soul of light, causing great harm to anyone who devoured his soul and save himself. **'Star Generation': Considered to be been his signature power during the Great War against the Daedric Cult, Krein is able to manipulate solar energy and intense heat form very hot plasna, enabling him to be utterly immune to the stars themselves. As he uses this power, he'd produced heat strong enough to melt the armours of his follow knights and warriors. A insane temperature beyond anything seen on Chronon, he can uses this heat to ignite a star. Using the star, he can uses as a intense "fireball", and even ride on it at will. He specifically used this power on the Daedric Lord of Benevolence, who was incredible shocked he could attack him for his commandmant makes anyone who has hatred in his heart to be nullified of performing attacks. Estarossa was then destroyed with ease, shocking the other Daedric Lords and soon grew to fear Rah. With him being the only one immune to the heat of the star, Rah s able to use it for transportation, flying through the skies to any location desired. He also does this to cast it above his foes. Abilities Category:Male Category:Chrononians Category:Star Lords Category:Jedi Master Category:Deceased